


Variables

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa may not be the Great Big Evil Mastermind anymore, but destroying all worlds still seemed like a viable option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variables

Even though Tsukasa wasn't traveling between worlds all that much following his denouncement as Dai Shocker's Great Leader, he still visited his fellow riders. Every night. When he slept.

He'd be in is bed, all nice and curled up in blankets, dreaming of his expeditions across the Rider Dimensions. He and Yuusuke and Kaito and Natsumi would be walking down the streets. Yuusuke would be his usual overly eager self and Kaito would be bringing up the end, scoping out the world for any potential treasure. Tsukasa would be strolling along in whatever personality he was and then there was Natsumi, enveloped in all the happiness there could be.

All of a sudden, Natsumi stopped. The boys all turned and stared at her, and the sand rolling off her in droves.

Suddenly the buildings were collapsing and lamp posts and mailboxes were turning to dust and there was Natsumi, sand pouring out of her until finally, she screams and disappears all together.

Tsukasa sprung up and had just enough sense to not scream out loud. He named every piece of his surroundings that he could in an effort to calm down. _Bed...sheets...pillow...blanket...lamp...lamp's turned off...window...clothes in a pile...I'm still wearing my pants...me...me alone...Natsumi...Where is Natsumi?_

Tsukasa pulled off the covers and dashed out his room. Almost comically, he screeched to a halt at the door across the hall, so as not to barrel in and make a mockery of himself. Tsukasa took a few breaths in, calming his shaking hands and quieting his racing heart.

Oh so slowly, oh so quietly, Tsukasa inched the door open. Another second more, he peered in. On her futon, on the floor, Natsumi was sleeping peacefully. All cuddled up beneath her blankets, with a teddy bear snuggled in next to her. Peaceful, and completely out of harm.

Tsukasa didn't get back to sleep that night

The next night started just the same. This time, they were happily relaxing with Kiva's comrades. Yuusuke is excitedly chatting with the rocker and the cafe owner, while the warrior model is off flirting with Kaito (probably to make IXA jealous, is all Tsukasa can think as he draws Natsumi's attention to the fuming rider.)

Suddenly, her tea slips from her hands and the cafe goes quiet. Tsukasa barely has her name out his mouth before she turns rigid. Two fangs strike at her shoulders and she's transparent – Tsukasa can see right through her and there's nothing he can do. Her scream haunts him even after he wakes up. 

The dreams, though they never take place in the same world twice, always had one consistent theme – Natsumi. Imagins, Grongi, Orphnochs, Worms, Fangires, Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Invess, - God damn it, even the lowly shockers manhandling Natsumi and dragging her into one of Dai Shocker's many inhumane experiments would wake Tsukasa in fit of fright.

He would jet out of his room and find Natsumi, sleeping soundly wherever she plopped down for the night – her room, the entrance desk, the front room, the kitchen. There she would be, sleeping without a care in the world. Sometimes, if the dream had ripped him up particularly deep, he would sit with her until the morning came.

Tsukasa may not be the Great Big Evil Mastermind anymore, but destroying all worlds still seemed like a viable option, if Natsumi would stay like this. Peaceful and blissfully unaware of the evils that existed.

His precious Natsumikan.


End file.
